Merchants accept consumer payments for goods and services through point-of-sale (“POS”) terminals and corresponding business applications. Configuring such POS terminals and business applications to accept and process payment transactions is a complex and time consuming process. For example, conventional POS terminals and business applications must be configured to support and communicate with various different payment networks as well as a variety of different card readers and PIN pads. Such configuration typically requires sophisticated programming knowledge in connection with payment processing transactions. Additionally, POS terminals are increasingly being required to be certified by various payment networks, a process which is also complex and time consuming.